How many significant figures does $9658000$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${9658}000$ Since there is no decimal, trailing zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{9658}\color{orange}{000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 4.